


Lives Change

by OdeyPodey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family time, Fluff, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Percy decides he needs a break from his work to spend with his family.-I apologize for the quality of this writing. It's rather old and unedited
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lives Change

Percy sighed as he sat back in his spot, staring down at his notebook. He fidgeted with his pencil, carefully spinning it before putting it down. The small pistol design was coming along rather slowly and causing him great frustration. The entire shape of the barrel looked off and the trigger always seemed too low or too high to look functional. The windows to his little office were all propped open. Trinket was lying spread out on his rug behind him. He was snoring loudly, every so often making a noise as he rolled over. It was a comforting noise as Percy had been alone in the house all morning. There was something eerie and something nice about being there… by himself… left to his own devices. He hadn’t left the office since he’d been alone. His eyes drifted to the window situated just above the small desk, leaning forward to place his forearms on the table. He was staring out at the forest in front of him. Every so often an arrow would whiz past his window and the sound of a tiny voice squealing as his fiance congratulating the girl. 

He could use a break.

He pushed his chair back, standing up. Trinket stood up quickly and followed him as he left. Percy pulled his glasses off and cleaned the glass on the bottom of his shirt. His back cracked as he stretched. Trinket grunted as he nudged against his hip. 

Percy reached out, pushing open the back door for the bear, letting him head out first. He followed Trinket, shutting the door behind him. It was quiet outside and it took him a moment for his eyes to readjust to the bright sunlight. 

His eyes settled on the woman a good distance away, a small girl standing next to her. A bow was clasped tightly in her hand, arrows scattered all over the ground. The target sat a good few feet away and it was littered with arrows already. Percy could assume the ones in the center came from the eldest of the two while the others that were planted everywhere else and stuck in the ground came from the girl. He stopped where he was standing, crossing his arms as he watched. Vex knelt down, setting her bow on the ground next to her feet. Her arms wrapped around their daughter carefully as she readjusted her aim.

“There you go, Ves. Just a little bit tighter.” The arrow whizzed through the air, just missing the target as it flew towards the woods. 

“I missed.” Vesper sounded defeated as she lowered her bow, staring off into the distance. 

“Go find it then.” Vex let her arms drop as she stood back up. 

The girl hopped a second before running to find it. Percy could see Vex sigh loudly as she looked down at the mess that surrounded them. Her shoulders fell as she began making her way towards the bunch of arrows. 

“She’s at least getting better.” Percy began walking over again. 

Her eyes drifted over to him, a smile pulling at her lips. “Oh. Hello Darling.” 

“Dear.”

“You’re right. She’s getting better.” She shrugged. “I’d hope so.”

Percy nodded as he stood there, waiting for her. He looked over to Trinket who was now flat on his back, rolling around in the dry dirt. He sighed.

“Someone’s going to need a bath.”

“Wh- oh, Trinket.” She finally pulled the last arrow out of the target, beginning to make her way back to him. “Of course. Why am I not surprised.”

She dropped them next to the rest, moving towards him. One of his arms came up, letting her settle into his side. It wrapped around her shoulders for a tight hug as her’s rested around his waist. Her head dropped to rest on his shoulder as they stood there.

“You smell nice, today.” He kissed her head, letting his lips linger.

“Oh,” she laughed. “Thank you.”

He smiled and closed his eyes. Trinket grunted as he stopped his rolling, laying there in the sun. He could feel another sigh escape Vex’s chest. 

“How long does it take to find an arrow?” He mumbled.

He felt her begin to laugh, muffled by his shirt. Her shoulders rose and fell with each pleasant sound. His hand rubbed her back gently before lifting his head to look towards the woods.

“Apparently forever.” She shifted her head and looked in the same direction. 

He kissed her head once more. The sound of someone running back caught their attention. Vesper appeared around the target. The arrow was in two pieces in her hands, most likely broken on impact. Percy could feel Vex cringe from next to him. 

“Papa!” A smile ran across her mouth as she dropped the arrow and made a dead run towards him. 

Percy smiled and let go of Vex, kneeling down and opening his arms for her. Vesper came to a sudden halt, almost falling completely on her face before launching herself into his arms. The force caused him to stumble, a hand shooting back to catch himself. 

“Hi!” She hugged him tightly.

“Hello! You’ve got a lot of energy today!” He hugged her back, beginning to stand back up. 

“I hit the target today!”

“You did?” He straightened up as he looked down to his daughter. “That’s amazing!” 

“Yep!” 

Percy carefully set her down once he noticed she realized Trinket was there as well. Immediately she broke into a dead sprint, jumping on the bear. Momentarily he freaked out, head shooting up to look to the new figure before his head thumped back down into the grass as she crawled on him. Vex laughed quietly and leaned into his side once more, closing her eyes.

“We should have another.”

“Another?” Percy looked down to her. “Are you quite sure? We already have our hands full with Vesper.”

She nodded and moved closer to him. “Of course.”

He rubbed her back, nodding as well. He kissed her head. The sound of something in the distance caught his attention. His eyes drifted over to the target, a raven now sat situated on the top of it. He smiled a bit and nodded again.

“Then let’s have another.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This starts a short work dump of Critical Role fics I have yet to post on here. A lot of these are rather unedited and old. I'm posting these while I work on Catch Fire and it's sister fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short thing because I enjoyed it quite a lot when I wrote it and still do!
> 
> Stay safe, drink water, and wear your masks!


End file.
